Kirby Hats (Smash Bros Lawl Toon)
These are the hats for Kirby if he swollowed a fighter in Smash Bros Lawl Toon Starter Characters Garfield Kirby gets Garfield's ears and whiskers Mickey Mouse Kirby gets Mickey's trademark ears Winnie the Pooh Kirby gets Pooh's ears and shirt Frankie Stein Kirby gets Frankie's hair, bolts and a stitch on his face Draculaura Kirby gets Draculaura's hair with bangs and pigtails and fangs Clawdeen Wolf Kirby gets Clawdeen's hair and ears EG Twilight Kirby gets Twilight's hair Applejack Kirby gets Applejack's mane-style, ears and hat G3 Pinkie Pie Kirby gets Pinkie's mane and ears Minty Kirby gets Minty's mane and ears Including a Santa hat and his feet has red and white stripes resembling socks Ed Kirby gets Ed's short hair and his monobrow Eddy Kirby gets Eddy's hair and eye-wrinkles Fancy Pants Man Kirby gets his "Mowhawk" Steve Kirby gets a Steve mask covering his whole body Zombie Kirby gets a hat of Zomie's head (That looks like he's eating him) Dr. Hare Kirby gets Dr. Hare's Mask, Goggles and buck-teeth Calvin Kirby gets Calvin's hair Milky Way Kirby gets Milky's hair and earrings Woody Kirby gets Woody's hat and pullstring Buzz Lightyear Kirby gets Buzz Lightyear's "mask" and chest palett Todd Kirby gets Todd's hair Riley Kirby gets Riley's hair Kim Possible Kirby gets Kim's hair and lipstick G3.5 Pinkie Pie Kirby gets G3.5 Pinkie Pie's mane-style and eyebrows Blythe Baxter Kirby gets Blythe's hair in a Ponytail The Cat in the Hat Kirby gets Cat's famous hat, cat ears and his bowtie Hamtaro Kirby gets Hamtaro's ears Anime Mario Pretty much the same in brawl CGI Diddy Kong Pretty much the same in brawl Toon Pac-Man Pretty much the same in SM4SH Ned Kirby gets Ned's hair and eye wrinkles Megatoon Kirby gets Megatoon's Swaggity mane Bugs Bunny Kirby gets Buggsy's ears and buck teeth Tom Kirby gets Tom's ears and eyebrows Jerry Kirby gets Jerry's ears Disney Princess Kirby gets DP's hair, wand and tiara Choki Sollano Kirby gets Choki's eyes and Hair Hazel Kirby gets Hazel's Hat, Hair and wand Lavender Kirby gets Lavender's Hat, Hair and wand Posie Kirby gets Posie's Hair, Headband and wand Aquiles Bailotu Kirby gets his Angry buldged eyes Unlockable Characters Odie Kirby gets Odie's ears and tongue Lagoona Blue Kirby gets Lagoona's hair, flower and hood EG Pon-3 Kirby gets Pon-3's hair and sunglasses Rarity Kirby gets Rarity's mane, ears and horn Diamond Tiara Kirby gets Diamond's mane, ears and her tiara G3 Rainbow Dash Kirby gets Dashie's mane and ears Edd (Double Dee) Kirby gets Double Dee's hat Jack Skellington Kirby gets white and has big eye sockets Purple Guy Kirby turns Purple and has black eyes SpringTrap Kirby gets SpringTrap's ears and nose Amethyst Kirby gets Amethyst's Big Hair and Spell-Bead Bracelet El Chavo Kirby gets Chavo's Hat Timmy Turner Kirby gets Timmy's Hair and hat DLC Taylor Swift Kirby gets Taylor Swift's hair Rainbow Brite Kirby gets Rainbow Brite's Hair in a ponytail and her belt Astro Boy Kirby gets Astro Boy's hair Starlily the Unicorn Kirby gets Starlily's horn, mane and HUGE eyelashes Anime Freddy Fazbear Kirby gets Freddy's short hair, Ears and Hat Frosty the Snowman Kirby gets the Old Silk Hat Steve Burns Kirby gets Steve's Hair and Shirt (But Kirby does Steve's Side B) Fluttershy Doll Kirby gets Fluttershy's hair, ears and makeup OVA Sonic Kirby gets Sonic's Quills and derp eyes but Kirby's animations are a bit.....etchy Category:Team Toon Category:Features Category:Kirby Category:W.I.P.